The Cyndago Podcast
The Cyndago Podcast (formerly The Cyndágo Podcast) was a podcast series hosted by Cyndago from March 21, 2015-September 10, 2015. The podcast ran for a total of 11 episodes with Ryan and Daniel as hosts, and 3 episodes with Matt joining the main cast. History The series debuted as the western-themed Cyndágo Podcast on March 21, 2015, with the goal of Ryan and Daniel discussing whatever they felt like, alongside certain behind the scenes content from the channel. 5 days later, the podcast was officially announced on their channel. The first episode recieved a total of 2,000 listens within a week, and the podcast ran uninterrupted for 7 weeks with several guests. The podcast went on hiatus alongside the rest of the Cyndago channel in June 2015, though rebooted 2 weeks after the channel did in August 27, 2015, as The Cyndago Podcast with Matt joining, and the release moved to Thursdays at noon. Daniel cited the reason for dropping the accent and Western theme as the trio wanting to stay true to the brand they were trying to make. The last Cyndago podcast released on September 10, 2015, 6 days before the suicide of Daniel Kyre and the end of Cyndago. 'Episodes' 1.) Sketches W/ Markiplier, The Move to LA, Mother Theresa & Porn (Released March 21, 2015) 2.) A Shitty Movie, Poor Censorship, Poor Decisions, & Chinchilla Discrimination (Released March 27, 2015) 3.) Spoken Word Poetry, Improv Comedy, Pretentiousness, & Being Naked (feat. Connor Brunsen) (Released March 31, 2015) 4.) Justin Beiber, Prank Videos, Gaming, & Public Urination 5.) Super Hero Movies, Sound Effects, the Horror Genre, & Nasogastric Tubes (feat. Markiplier) (Released April 7, 2015) 6.) The Good Ol' Days, Favorite TV Shows, Getting Angry, & Male Genitalia (feat. Grey Rhodes) (Released April 10, 2015)* 7.) Painting, Traveling, YouTube vs Vimeo, & Nude Modelling (feat. Tucker Prescott) (Released April 14, 2015) 8.) Getting Buff, Online Activists, Creepy James Franco, and Being Racist? (Released April 21, 2015) 9.) The Metal Genre, Movie Scores, The Rhyme Game, & Annoying Jesus? (feat. Grayson Beard) (Released April 28, 2015) 10.) the Musician's Talkshow, Shitting Your Pants, Macho Movies, and Latinos? (feat. Dallas Dwight) (Released May 4, 2015) 11.) A Trip to Vegas, Calling Hookers, Matt's Mom, and the Hardest We've Ever Laughed on The Cyndágo Podcast (feat. Matt Watson) (Released May 18, 2015) 12.) New Podcast, New Member, Same Cyndago! (Released August 27, 2015)** 13.) Matt Sh*ts His Pants, Lies A Lot, and Admits Hate for Blind People?! (Released September 3, 2015) 14.) Dying Our Hair, Daniel F*cks Up the Soundboard, and Subway Endorses 9/11?! (Released September 10, 2015) *-Podcast deleted on September 18, 2015, due to Daniel's passing. **-First episode as "The Cyndago Podcast" with Matt as a host. Trivia *Due to the podcast schedule, an episode was due to be recorded on September 16, 2015, the day of Daniel's suicide. It was possible a podcast was recored then, but no evidence has suggested so. If this is true however, The Cyndago Podcast episode 15, is Daniel's final work.